The Rain Falls
by Yuri no Tenshi
Summary: The rain falls and along with it falls the rain girl. A blonde writer opens the door of her apartment only to notice a unexpected visitor. Contains Shoujo-Ai and is rated T for slight language. This is my first Fairy Tail work, so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.
1. Determined Knight, Unexpected Visitor I

Hello reader! Welcome to my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. I must warn that it contains Yuri, femslash or another term of your preference. If you have any problem with that please do not read this. This is for the pairing Lucy/Juvia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The bright sunlit days were soon to end on the city of Magnolia. It was the last day of summer; autumn was already in the corner as the winds turned cooler with each hour that passed by. That aside, a few other changes could be noticed especially in our popular mage guild...

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A pink-haired male sat by one of the various tables that composed the guild's main hall scenario. The salamander guy wasn't alone as next to him sat a girl with long red hair falling on the back of her armor. The rest of the guild was quite busy with their doings as by the counter of the bar sat the guild master while talking with a white-haired girl who appeared to work as the bartender.

That was a normal day on the guild which only made Natsu more bored. He would try to get some talking with the woman in armor by his side, but the knight was way too busy chewing on her strawberry cake to notice anything. There were differences as he couldn't find Happy eating a fish on anywhere no matter how hard he looked for. Apparently he was once again trying to get closer to the new exceed Charlie but probably to no avail. Wendy was also out leaving him to gaze only at a few known faces...

"It get's a bit lone without them here..." The salamander spoke as his fist was clenched supporting his face only to emphasize his boredom.

The Titania instantly snapped off her daze as she heard the pink-haired boys's statement. She turned to face him while elegantly gulping down a last bit of her cake before paying attention to the guy.

"What do you mean? Isn't everyone here?" Erza replied. Hearing the reply from the scarlet-haired girl Natsu frowned slightly; her elegance was exceptional yet was she really paying attention to what he was trying to mean?

"You see, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Lucy, and Juvia are all absent... Charlie is away too." Natsu stated scratching his chin.

The girl in the armor analyzed her surroundings only to notice the empty plate of cake at a first look. She frowned at how cakes did end really fast, despite the fact that it wasn't a slice as she took the whole cake for herself. Taking a more precise look around she could only confirm the salamander's speech.

"You're right. I have a fair guess about Happy, Charlie and Wendy but can't even imagine where the others would be." Erza stated.

"I see... well, Gray is probably just slacking of somewhere as he usually does..." Natsu said with a frown that expressed his disgust. If his fighting mate wasn't around who he would fight with?

"...I don't know about Juvia... she must be busy stalking the ice-head or something... Lucy is just..." Natsu gave his sentence a pause as her tried to guess what would be his next speech. It was difficult even to guess what the blonde was doing anymore since it had been a long time since they don't see each other; other than the moments he would have peeked on her apartment and notice the girl was actually cooking or cleaning he couldn't guess what the girl would be doing of different.

"Well, now that you mention it has been like two or three days she doesn't come to the guild. I wonder what she is up to." Erza stated.

Natsu removed his fist from his hand and he was ready to get up after having decided it was better to go take a walk and wash away the boredom. However, the next sights of both Erza and Natsu interrupted their talk.

"Ara? Oh, Juvia, it's you. You took long to appear I was thinking you were actually busy..." The elegant red-haired mage stood up as she gaze at the water mage on her front.

Juvia was a few meters away from Erza being her standing place near the main door. The girl had appeared so suddenly leaving the Scarlet to think she was in a hurry to do something.

_Or was she trying to leave unnoticed?_

Erza frowned as the inevitable question came to her mind. Looking at the figure of the bluenette made her a bit worried since her head was a little low. Also, it was a bit strange that she didn't greet the others when she appeared on the hall.

'Perhaps it's better to just leave it. I must be thinking too much.' Erza stated completely dismissing her thoughts. Her mind divided on two opposite parts as she tried to decided whether or not to ask the girl.

"Nee, Juvia-san? I notice that you look quite busy, but if you have time could you go check on Lucy? She has been absent for days... well, only if you're not on any business now, that is." Erza stated.

The red-haired girl frowned slightly. In every word of her speech Juvia did just listen patiently where there was no move or reply; she seemed to be distant as she didn't even turn to face her. Aside from it being a little uncommon of her it only made Erza to see something wasn't alright. Regretting her decision the elegant knight proceeded on walking towards the girl.

However, by any means Erza thought she was going to be interrupted.

A loud crash of thunder made it's noise outside brightening the room for a while. The sudden change of weather came unexpectedly by the members of the guild as they all weren't paying attention to rain-related matters. It wasn't like anyone was afraid of sparks but it was certain a surprise.

_Surprise._

"I'm going to do it." Juvia stated after the guild had calmed from having witnessed a spark. Except for a certain exceed who was still afraid, despite the iron dragon slayer constantly trying to reassure him. The blue-haired mage started to walk away passing the doors quickly.

Erza was worried; that was like the unique reply she had gotten from the girl. Her voice tone sounded determined, yet distant with a slight touch of sadness at the same time afraid of something. Such opposites weren't a good combination, but what did change the girl's mood that much?

Something happened and Erza would find it out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Damn it!" A blond girl exclaimed throwing her hands into the air in irritation. She was sitting before a desk while a book was resting on it. Writing utensils were all scattered on the table as well as a nearby trash can was filled with medium-sized balls of paper.

"This just doesn't progress anywhere!" Lucy said while moving herself out of the table. Her hands swiftly got on the book, ready to rip of whole page of it, before she heard a loud woody sound...

"Eh? Is there someone by the..." Lucy stated while moving her feet heading towards the window. She could see it had started to rain and lightning was flashing on the sky along with a strong wind pouring around.

'Something must have hit the door due to the wind...' The blonde thought actually unsure if she really should care about the loud bump on the door. It must have been a small rock as the door didn't look damage or anything. But what if it was a 'someone'?

Lucy shoved her thoughts away. 'Who would be out on such downpour?' The girl questioned herself when the answer was so obvious. None would be there.

'Well... it doesn't hurt to check does it?' Lucy said staring at the window. Just a few steps away from her she would be able to see what or who was outside. The blond-haired girl let out a sigh as she approached the window gazing outside.

It was in this moment big and brown eyes saw what they didn't expect to see. Those two chocolate-colored orbs met the closed eyes of a certain blue-haired girl who was gritting her teeth. There was no way she could be mistaken; it had to be her.

"Juvia!" Lucy stated moving quickly to reach the door. She opened it as fast as the wind that ran outside only to see the girl's hand sliding down and falling. Even if the hair of the girl was a mess she was completely sure it was the water mage.

A pair of dark blue orbs met brown ones, the first held a look of pain and desperation and the second complete confusion and surprise.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

That is it for now. This is going to get two or more chapters depending on readers' choice. It's quite short, but I hope you enjoyed your reading.

Until next time.

Yuri no Tenshi


	2. Determined Knight, Unexpected Visitor II

**Hi there! I welcome you to the second chapter of this fanfic. Sorry for the lateness on posting chapters; I'm not getting much computer time recently.**

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The rain had now increased it's intensity in the city as more water fell from the skies. If one unlucky person was out in such a downpour it was certain to get wet as the strong wind that blew on the city every now and then had also become more frequent to the point that no umbrella would be match for it. The dark clouds charged with energy and water drops were also playing a big role on this stormy scenario as it had now turned darker than usual despite it being still far from the end of the day.

Even if the day was darker than the normal, to the eyes of the blond-haired writer there was no mistake; it wasn't imagination neither hallucination of her part. There in her front was present a girl that in the past mistook her for a rival in love.

* * *

"Juvia..." The blonde stared at the rain girl with an expression that was more like an awkward mix of surprise and confusion. It wasn't necessary much time for the girl with shiny golden hair to notice something wasn't in its correct place as Juvia maintained her gaze set to the floor, her so well cared ocean-colored locks were now a complete mess of seemingly opaque blue.

"Hey, Juvia?! What are you doing out on this wild weather?" Lucy questioned finally having finished her analysis on the water mage. The blonde found herself staring once again as she got not answer from the girl in her front. It only served to fuel her worry on the blue-haired mage.

Lucy placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. 'Is she alright?' The celestial mage then proceeded with her right towards the girl's face. Her fingers met wet and cold skin immediately sending a shiver towards her spine. How long had Juvia been exposed to the rain? Even if she was a water mage being too long on the rain could still get her sick like any other person would.

She couldn't contain herself anymore. Seeing there would be no answer from the girl she took the first move and gently raised her friend's face so they could have eye contact.

_It was then that questioning brown eyes met deep dark blue ones._

Lucy wondered if she should really have pull the girl's face like this. She had been as gentle as possible despite the worry that took command of her actions. It was frightening the expression that was carved on the girl's face; her dark-blue orbs were no longer the shining hue that they used be as now a greyish tone was incorporated to them. The areas that would usually be white-colored were now stained with red. Those elements composed the water mage's distant expression that left Lucy more worried and clueless of what to do.

'That must be it!' Lucy blinked as her mind snapped. Could the girl be going under some kind of pain?

"Juvia? Oh God, are you hurt?" Lucy's face changed quickly to a worried look as she inspected the girl quickly with her eyes. She didn't seem to be hurt anywhere despite from the look of pain on her face.

"..." The water mage mumbled something incoherent that was instantly captured by the ears of the one who was full of worries of her. She had to ask it again since the first time it was said had been not heard well.

"What did you just say?" Lucy returned her eyes to meet the gaze of the girl.

"I-I..."

"Juvia?" Lucy questioned again for the girl..

"I-it... pains." Juvia stated as her eyes slowly started to close. Lucy's expression faded from worry to shock since it wouldn't be necessary magic to prevent was going to happen. The blue-haired girl's legs gone numb as she started to fall.

"Hey?! Juvia, hang over there! Juvia!" Lucy stated moving with incredibly fast speed in order to catch the falling girl. "Damn it!" Lucy gritted her teeth as she took the consciousless girl in her long arms. She was completely cold and wet leaving the girl to guess she had been in the rain the whole time.

Lucy was now in a situation she did not expect to ever be on: what would she do if a girl fainted on her arms?

It wasn't necessary to over-think such a situation as the answer was just in the tip of her tongue. She gazed at the open door of the apartment only to realized she was also outside and that her white blouse was starting to become transparent due to the excessive amount of water. It was better hurrying to find shelter inside if she didn't want to get both of them in trouble.

"It seems like I'll have to carry you for now..." The blonde mage stated gathering all her strength to lift the girl. To her surprise Juvia wasn't much heavy as he could easily make it to the apartment's door.

* * *

"Nee, Mira?" A ever so smiling Lisanna stared at her sister who attended to the bar. The said white-haired girl now held a cloth in her hands that matched the color of her hair as she finished drying a glass cup. Mira turned to face her sister greeting her with a cheerful smile.

"What is it, Lisanna-nee? Is there something you would like?" Mirajane questioned with an ever so calm soothing voice. "Would want something to drink?"

"Oh no, I'm just fine. Well, you know, it seems like Erza is taking a while to return..." Lisanna stated as she gave the guild's entrance door a quick look remembering the image of the scarlet beauty leaving the place.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Erza? Where are you going?" Mirajane asked to the Titania who was now adjusting her armor. She was apparently going to leave and if not for the overly determined look on her face Mira was just going to think she was going for a walk. _

"_I'm going to look for Juvia." Erza replied finishing setting her armor. She could obviously use the equip/exquip magic but it was best to conserve her magic power in its full state for now._

_The girl with light-colored hair stared at the armored knight with an expression of having not understanding. What was the point to leave all of a sudden if Juvia was just out for a walk._

_It made Mira worried and at the same time a little bit jealous._

"_Didn't she leave for finding Lucy's whereabouts?" She replied with a question; her voice tone visibly having changed. It didn't go unnoticed by the woman in armor, but that same female decided to just pass it on. Perhaps the tension was just making she hear too much._

"_Yes. But I expected her to at least return with an answer." Erza stated. It was best to leave and check if things didn't take a different course than that of her expectations._

"_Liar." Mira stated with a clearly annoyed voice. Erza jumped at the surprising speech of the girl immediately staring at her waiting for its sequence._

"_What are you keeping from me Erza? What is it that I couldn't notice about Juvia that matters so much?" Mira stated. In her whole being she was as observant as Erza was – perhaps slightly more than Erza. However she failed to notice if there was something going on with Juvia. Or rather, between Erza and Juvia._

_Erza frowned at the sudden reaction from the usually calm girl's part. Was she back to her old self by some reason? Erza let a sigh escape her lips as she proceeded on giving explanations. "They way she left before left me intrigued."_

_Mira's eyes widened slightly. It was true that Juvia left in an unusual manner at that time. She was acting out of the usual only to leave the take-over mage to __think she had not slept well or wasn't in a good day._

"_Perhaps she just isn't in a good day?" _

"_That's what I'm going to find out." Erza stood up now completely ready to leave the guild. _

_Mira stared at the Titania before the elegant knight offered her a smile and left._

_And she was left there in wonder._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

"It is true. It has been long since she left." Mira answered. Her hand turned on to a fist as her heartbeat rate gained an _allegro._ It did make her a little worried that Erza left and yet hadn't come back. Also, in the tempest that was outside it couldn't get worse than that.

Then Mira's mind clicked.

"So, Lisanna? Could you take over the bar for a while?" Mira questioned.

"Eh? Why do you need to leave so suddenly?" Lisanna asked the question that had an obvious answer. answer that Mira didn't want the girl to find out. She hated to, but she would have to lie.

"Well, you see, I have been for like the entire day. I need to take a break and walk a bit; I feel like my legs are not her at all." Mira stated. 'Please buy it!' The girl thought.

The other white-haired girl gazed at her sister. It was true that she had been here for the entire day so she would need to take a break. "Well, I guess it won't hurt will it?" Lisanna smiled.

"Aww, thanks." Mira stated as she enveloped the girl in a hug. 'Good, she bought it.' She thought relieved that her lie wasn't caught.

The girl left the embrace. "Well, I'm going to do it now. I'll come back soon." Mira stated as she turned away thanking her sister before leaving.

After there was no sign of the girl in the main hall Lisanna closed her eyes as she let the air escape her lips. "Did you really think I would believe that lie?"

"Eh, did you say anything sis'?" Elfman asked.

"Oh, not really." Lisanna replied as Elfman frowned. It was better to be careful with her speech as she didn't want to hurt Mira's progresses.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**Well, that was it. I hope this chapter turned out better than the first one. I wrote it really fast so I'm kind of happy with the result. If you liked this please make my day and hit that blue review button. It helps me sleep at night :)**

**See you on next time~**

**Yuri no Tenshi**


	3. Strong ・ Fragile

Hi again, dear reader. Starting here is the third chapter of this fanfic. I hope you do enjoy this Yuri-piece.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Another roar of thunder could be heard on the entire town. It had been a couple of hours since it started raining but it showed no signs of having weakened. Tiny water drops kept being poured by the clouds in massive quantities that only seemed to increase. Such a huge amount of humidity applied to the wind a cold characteristic.

Despite the strong wind and the intense raining, Erza didn't give up on her mission to find Juvia. The metal from her armor was turning colder and now there wasn't a single part of her body that would have the right to be called dry. The scarlet-haired girl did not enjoy such condition, however what bothered her most was the fact that her vision was getting a terrible block due to the wild winds.

Considering her situation she began to think whether it was possible to continue with her vision not being completely clear. She would never leave a friend in a bad situation, no matter how powerful they were. Juvia was not an exception to that rule, so it wasn't like Erza didn't consider the water-mage's strength. It was the way that same girl's actions took place a few hours ago that didn't convince the scarlet knight about her condition.

Erza let out a sigh turning her head to give the skies a long glance. She wondered about how long it was since she left the guild; the gray clouds had now assumed a reddish tone as the sunlight bathed the horizon – a sign of hope shining at distance in middle of the stormy darkness, but also a signal that showed soon the daytime would be over.

'It's going to get dark soon... I should better hurry.' Erza blinked before she started to move again never losing her determination to find her blue-haired friend. However...

"Erza?" A female voice stated immediately forcing the Scarlet to turn and check who it was; with all the rain noise, mere sounds were not enough for accurately guessing identities.

Erza stared at the white-haired girl impressed by how she didn't even seem to mind the rain. Her clothes were no longer anything close to be called a dry dressing as it was now sticking to her body.

"You're all wet." Erza gave the obvious statement.

Mira gave a full glance from bottom to top at the scarlet-haired female. Her expression of observation quickly changed to a sketch of a smirk as she tried to suppress a laugh. It didn't take long before she burst in laughter not being able to contain herself.

"Why do you laugh?" Erza questioned with a frown. Mira breathed deep a few times before she regained the proper control to answer to Erza.

"You can't say anything. There isn't a single part of you that is dry." Mira said giving Erza a mischievous gaze.

Erza would have been able to maintain a straight posture if not for the way she was being stared at. But now, even the Titania could keep from blushing. "D-don't give such awkward stares."

Mira smiled to the female knight in her front. Having known Erza for her entire childhood she was well aware of the girl's serious and determined tone, but it would take just a light tease to the castle implode itself. "Oh, you're blushing eh? That's kinda cute. Ufufufu... also, you got some sexy clothes here..."

Erza suddenly turned her gaze at the girl. "What did you say? Sorry, the rain wont let me hear it well." Erza stated coming slightly closer to the white-haired girl with her face matching the color of her hair. Her voice tone assumed a louder pitch to highlight her point.

Mira couldn't help but to feel an urge to giggle seeing the other woman's embarrassment. She knew Erza was trying to drive out the topic, but decided to save the teasing for another time. Before beginning she sighed. "I said that I do realize you're in a search for Juvia, but I don't think you could find her with this weather. Also, you will get sick if you stay in the rain." Mira stated with her voice coming back to the usual calm tone.

Erza sighed not being able to deny that the rain was way too intense to actually go on a search for someone. It had grown seriously tougher than when she had started searching and now the day was heading to its end.

"It's not as simple as that. What if Juvia is in trouble now?"

"I believe she is capable of defending herself."

"Of course, but-"

"Juvia certainly seemed strange today and I know that's enough reason to worry, but I don't think she would like to know you got ill because of her." Mira finished.

Erza let out a sigh of defeat. Against facts there are no arguments. The weather only turned worse enough that she would not be able to progress any further on her search. What if Juvia was already in somewhere safe and her search was being pointless?

Perhaps earlier she was just in a bad mood?

"Erza, I don't want you to go through unnecessary trouble. Also, how could you help her if you get stuck in bed with a cold?" Mira questioned with a frown. Erza only stared in response.

"You getting over worried. At least let the rain pass before you go looking for her. I'm fairly sure she is in somewhere safe." Mira said in reassurance.

Erza gazed at the girl with a thoughtful expression. Of course Juvia could take care of herself, and she was probably in somewhere safe since there was no way she would stay out in a thunderstorm like this. She had to agree Mira was right; if she happened to get a cold, the task of finding Juvia would have to be passed down to another person. Erza didn't want to have to do that. It was best to retreat for now for both her sake and Juvia's. And also Mira that was now out in the rain too and who wouldn't go without her.

Erza let out a small sigh. She would have to return. A warm shower couldn't hurt her progresses could it? "Fine, we'll head back." Erza finished.

"Good!" Mira smiled happily. She had successfully convinced the Titania to go back to somewhere with a lower degree of humidity.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Here, rest here for now." Lucy laid Juvia's wet body on the couch carefully as if the water-mage was made of porcelain.

It was the first time the blond-haired girl found herself on a situation like this. Back to her family's mansion nothing of such nature happened around and she didn't get to witness it even after leaving for heading on her life as a mage. It is expected for someone to faint if they were in a fight, but never in front of someone's apartment door after having appeared so suddenly.

In this moment Lucy's mind clicked in. What if Juvia was really hurt?

Despite not having any past experience with it, Lucy's hands quickly moved towards the girl's shirt, which she removed with care. She came closer to the asleep girl resting her the side of her head gently on the girl's exposed chest. Lucy sighed relieved: thankfully Juvia was still breathing and her heartbeat rate was fairly natural. She then removed her head returning to her previous position.

'_It... pains' _

Those two words were the only ones that left the girl's mouth before the consciousness itself left her. Lucy shifted her gaze from the girl's chest area to the rest of her body. Everything was fine as there were no signs of wounds. It made Lucy relieved and at the same time worried.

'What in the world...' Lucy couldn't still get what was wrong with the girl. Her physical condition was perfect since there were no bruises or wounds. What sort of problem was this girl dealing with?

Lucy's questions only kept increasing their amount were no answers were being given. 'Guess I have no other choice but to wait.' Lucy moved as she headed out of the sofa. It was best to leave the blue-haired female to sleep for until it was necessary for her recover. Since she didn't appear to be hurt, the unique option resting for the blonde's guessing was that she was under an emotional struggle. Being a writer herself, those things were something under her area of experience; if someone goes through a situation of over-excitement the person might faint due to a huge heartbeat rate.

Lucy gave a quick gaze at the sleeping girl. Her set of clothing was completely wet and she would need to change those. Taking her decision Lucy headed towards her bedroom. "Well, I guess you won't mind if it is for the best."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The thunderstorm seemed to give a break to the citizens of Magnolia as only the waters and winds kept striking the ground fiercely. Sometimes the skies would brighten up for an instant before everything went dark again, but it was becoming less frequent.

Up to her apartment, Lucy was now changing her clothing; having stayed on the rain for a long time made her clothes no longer proper to be used. Her previous garments now rested in the form of a small pile on the floor close to her bed while she was busy dressing up. A plain white shirt being followed by a white short that gave out a good view of her long and slender legs was just enough for a change. It suited perfectly since she was in her home after all; outside might be cold, but here she was safe.

And safe with her was another person; a rain girl.

Another pile of clothing could be found lying by a nearby desk. Those were constantly dripping water and didn't appear to belong to the girl with chocolate-colored eyes who preferred to lay those in a place distant to her bed.

'I should put those to dry in the bathroom.' Lucy thought as she took both stacks of wet clothing and moved them to the destined place.

Lucy left her room now with a completely dry set of clothing. She gave a quick look at the girl who slept on the couch, now with new clothes too – courtesy of the blond writer. It did make her feel slightly relieved to see that Juvia was actually sleeping soundly. Whatever the trouble the girl was going through, it was best to let her rest for now. Even if Lucy had lots of questions pushing her to answer them wouldn't help things out.

Lucy came closer and gently covered Juvia with a cover enveloping her on warmth. As if in reaction to slight raise on the temperature, the rain girl curled up in a fetal position while a small smile formed on her lips.

'Ah, so you do enjoy it?' Lucy gave out a smile of her own as she saw the pleased look on the other girl's face.

"Please wait here ok?" The blonde patted the rain-girl's head before she sat up with her destination being the kitchen.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Author's note:

And another chapter is here! So, how did it go? It is my first time writing a fanfic for Fairy Tail and it feels quite a bit different from the previous fandom I've been writing to, and because of that it makes me wonder if I am doing it right.

I honestly think my plot isn't all serious and some events seem a bit off, but I'm trying my best! I thank you all that are sending reviews for this story. It always puts a smile on my face to see that my work makes the reader get interested on it. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

I've been through a tough week, so my updates have slowed down greatly. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to come up with updates sooner. Perhaps updating on a weekly-basis...

Well, see you next time,

Tenshi


End file.
